


Spiderman did what!?!?!?!

by LightsOut



Series: Spideypool Week [5]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, SpideyPoolWeek, Spideypool - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 10:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4743059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightsOut/pseuds/LightsOut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wade felt so betrayed.</p>
<p>Peter felt guilty. </p>
<p>Okay... this is not as dramatic as that summary makes it seem </p>
<p>*jazz hands*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spiderman did what!?!?!?!

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [LightsOut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightsOut/pseuds/LightsOut) in the [SpideyPoolWeek](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/SpideyPoolWeek) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Day 5 - Angst

“I don’t believe this! How could you be so heartless? So cruel? Do I mean so little to you?”

“Wade…”

“No. I don’t want to hear your excuses. I can see where I’m not wanted. I feel so betrayed. How could you do this to me? I thought that we had something special.”

“Oh for god’s sake.”

“No. It’s fine. I’ll leave. I can take a hint.”

Wade stormed out of the front door and Peter looked at the sad, half-eaten taco which was still in his hand. If he’d known that it was Wade’s last taco… well he probably would’ve eaten it anyway.

It wasn’t Peter’s fault that a bad guy had knocked his lunch off the top of a building and Peter had missed breakfast because he’d woken up late to work. He was hungry and the lonely little taco was the only edible thing in the kitchen thanks to a mishap involving syrup and a chicken. Peter shuddered at the memory.

He felt guilty but he still finished the taco. He also figured that Wade would be back eventually but first…

~~~

Wade came back feeling happier after taking out his aggression on some unsuspecting drug dealers. After a productive evening he’d come home expecting to find Peter fast asleep in their bed but instead Peter was stood in the kitchen with seven beautifully perfect tacos on a plate in front of him.

Peter had done the grocery shopping he’d been putting off (there was a grandmother who seemed to spend her entire life by the cheese aisle and she scared the webbing out of him) and he’d bought the good sauce to make his apology perfect.

Peter smiled sheepishly, “Taco?”

Wade swept Peter off his feet, “You’re so sweet baby boy.”

Peter laughed, “Put me down Wade. I only did this because I didn’t want to put up with your whining.”

Wade put him down and kissed the tip of his cute button nose, “You love me. Midnight tacos are only for people that you love.”

Peter shook his head but he didn’t verbally deny anything and he didn’t touch a single taco until Wade said that it was okay. As Peter watched his ridiculous boyfriend get hot sauce on his black and red suit while he told an impossible story about being stranded on an island with Magneto he realised that he’d committed himself to a madman and he didn’t care.

Peter mentally shrugged and took another bite of his taco.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, it turns out that I'm not great at writing spideypool angst. I will happily admit that I don't like making Wade feel sad. So, I hope that you enjoyed this silly piece of fluff anyway
> 
> Oh, and Wade says hello
> 
> If you're interested in my particular brand of crazy then you can find me here :D [ writinginmythaul ](http://writinginmythaul.tumblr.com/)


End file.
